Le changement de Jyushimatsu
by Eikyuu no Utsukushi
Summary: Le cinquième de la fratrie Matsuno était sans aucun doute le plus différent de ses frères. Pourtant, il n'avait pas toujours été le Jyushimatsu qu'on connaît aujourd'hui. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Ses frères se plongent ensemble dans leurs souvenirs pour le découvrir.


Jyushimatsu était différent. Indéniablement. Il était celui qu'on remarquait le plus de ses frères. Après tout, son air niais à longueur de journée et sa tenue... Particulière ne paissaient pas inaperçus.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas toujours été le Jyushi qu'on connaît aujourd'hui. Oui, ses frères en étaient persuadés.

C'est en découvrant sa relation avec Homura qu'ils avaient décidé ensemble d'aller jeter un oeil aux albums photos pour voir quand avait eu lieu le changement. C'était en seconde. Le cinquième Matsuno avait subitement changé d'un année à l'autre. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Tous pensaient avoir oublié et pourtant chacun d'eux sentait que le souvenir n'était pas loin dans sa mémoire.

Alors, quand Jyushimatsu fut partit à son entraînement de baseball quotidien, ses cinq frères se rassemblèrent et décidèrent de réfléchir ensemble. Les photos qu'ils avaient vues avaient éveillé quelques souvenirs sur l'enfance de celui qui était aujourd'hui différent. Ils partiraient donc de leur tendre enfance (d'aussi loin que leur mémoire le leur permettrait en tout cas) et remonteraient jusqu'à cette fameuse année du changement. Cela permettrait de voir si ce changement c'était opéré progressivement ou au contraire, d'un seul coup.

D'un commun accord il décidèrent donc de se plonger dans leurs souvenirs.

3 ans. Jyushimatsu était déjà le plus actif de ses frères à cette époque là. Tout comme Ichimatsu avait été le dernier à marcher, lui s'était rapidement levé sur ses deux jambes. Il avait donc été le premier à marcher... Cette information n'était pas vraiment utile mais elle prouvait que malgré le changement, il avait toujours eu ce côté très énergique. Néanmoins, rien de bizarre à signaler à cette époque. Il fallait remonter jusqu'à l'école élémentaire.

Cette fois il avait 6 ans, il était rentré à l'école primaire comme tous ses frères. Il était d'ailleurs le plus souriant d'entre eux, un vrai soleil ! C'était à cette époque qu'ils avaient tous commencé à faire du sport avec leur école. Et là, la différence fut flagrante ! Jyushimatsu était de loin le plus sportif de leur classe ! Et il aimait non seulement le sport, mais il était sans conteste très doué.

Alors c'était donc depuis cette époque qu'il était un véritable amoureux du sport ? Une fois de plus, cette découverte avait permis de constater que leur frère n'avait jamais vraiment changé depuis... Depuis quoi d'ailleurs ? Quand allaient-ils découvrir ce qui avait fait changer leur petit frère à ce point ? De toute évidence, il n'avait pas commencé à changer pendant la période de la petite école. Il fallait donc s'intéresser au début du collège pour voir si rien n'avait changé durant ce temps.

Ils avaient maintenant 12 ans. Première année de collège pour eux, tout semblait bien se passer. Mais oui ! C'était à ce moment là qu'ils avaient dû choisir un club pour la première fois ! Naturellement, tous s'étaient dirigés vers des clubs différents.

L'aîné de la fratrie s'était orienté vers le club de foot. Il n'était pas particluièrement sportif mais cette displine l'intéressait un peu plus que les autres. Et puis apparemment les joueurs de foot devenaient vite populaires, parfait pour se trouver une petite copine ! Alors pourquoi ne pas tenter ?

Karamatsu lui avait opté pour le club de théâtre. Et ce n'était une surprise pour absolument personne. Il était évident que quelqu'un qui adore se mettre en scène et se faire remarquer autant que lui choisise ce genre de club.

Le troisième frère était partit sur quelque chose de simple et de sérieux : le club de littérature. Parfaitement à son image.

Ichimatsu n'était intéressé par rien de tout ça... Pour rien au monde il n'aurait choisi un club sportif alors il s'était rendu sans grande conviction dans le club de dessin. Oh non il n'aimait pas spécialement l'art, c'était juste l'activité qui lui paraissait la moins fatigante en fait.

Le petit dernier de son côté, avait étonné tout le monde en postulant pour le club d'échecs (qui plus tard deviendrait un club de go). En effet, malgré son air superficiel, Todomatsu aimait en réalité beaucoup réfléchir !

Jyushimatsu avait bien évidemment choisi une activité sportive. Il avait décidé de jouer au baseball, sport extrêmement populaire au Japon.

Cétait donc au collège qu'il s'était découvert une véritable passion pour ce sport... Eux qui pensaient qu'il n'avait jamais joué en club... Ils s'étaient gravement trompés sur ce coup !

Ils avaient à présent rassemblé tout ce qui faisait de leur frère celui qu'il était aujourd'hui. Mais toujours aucun changement à déplorer... Pourtant ils savaient que c'était forcément pendant le collège que leur petit frère était devenu _comme ça_ ! Ils décidèrent donc de se plonger une dernière fois dans leurs souvenir. La dernière année de collège, ils étaient persuadés que c'était pendant cette année là. Ils sentaient qu'ils approchaient du but !

C'était un soir comme les autres chez les Matsuno, tout le monde chahutait gaiement, parlant de choses et d'autres. Tout le monde ? Non, quelqu'un manquait à l'appel. Mais où était Jyushimatsu ? Après un instant de réflexion, ses frères se souvinrent alors qu'il était en train de s'entraîner avec son club. En effet, son équipe avait l'opportunité de participer à un championnat cette année. Alors, pour mettre toutes les chances de leur côté, les joueurs redoublaient d'efforts, s'entraînant parfois jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit... Oui c'était ça ! Jyushi leur avait déjà fait le coup des centaines de fois depuis qu'il avait eu vent de ce championnat !

Pourant, ce soir, leur petit frère ne rentra pas. Il se faisait de plus en plus tard et la maisonnée commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Aux alentours de dix heures et demie, ils reçurent un appel. C'était l'hôpital. Toute la famille se figea, que c'était-il donc passé ? Leur mère qui avait répondu au téléphone porta tout à coup une main à sa bouche, un air horrifié plaqué au visage. Ses cinq fils la regardèrent tour à tour sans comprendre. Quand elle fut plus ou moins remise de ses émotions, elle s'expliqua : Jyushimatsu avait été heurté par un véhicule alors qu'il rentrait de son entraînement... Sa déclaration avait été suivie d'un long silence. Tout le monde assimilait l'information du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais personne ne voulait réellement y croire. Ce fut une énorme claque pour la famille...

C'était donc ça le fameux incident qui avait fait changer Jyushimatsu ? Mais comment avaient-ils pu oublier quelque chose de si terrible ?!

Suite à cet accident, leur petit frère avait été hospitalisé de longs mois, sans compter la réeducation qui avait suivi. Malgré tout les soins qu'il avait reçu, il n'avait jamais totalement guéri. Il avait gardé des séquelles de cet évènement traumatisant. A cause de ça, il ne pu plus jouer au baseball en club. Club qui avait d'ailleurs vu tout espoir de participer au championnat s'envoler avec leur meilleur joueur.

Quand Jyushimatsu pu de nouveau tenir une batte, il devait presque être en deuxième année de lycée. Et malgré le fait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais jouer en club, il s'entraînait. Tout les jours. Comme si à force de persévérer, il pourrait rejouer... C'était tellement triste de le voir s'acharner pour rien... Mais c'était aussi très attendrissant de voir qu'il ne laissait pas abattre.

Il avait sans doute été le plus courageux de ses frères pour surmonter cette situation. Il souriait encore plus que d'habitude, faisant comme si tout allait bien alors qu'en réalité, il était détruit par le fait de ne plus pouvoir jouer... Alors il se débrouillait pour ne rien laisser paraître, quitte à en faire trop pour toujours avoir l'air de bonne humeur. Voilà d'où venaient son permanent sourire béat et son attitude détendue en toute situation... Il avait d'ailleurs inventé un slogant qu'il répétait inlassablement pour motiver tout le monde. Toujours les deux même mots : _du nerf, du nerf ! Du muscle, du muscle !_

Ah oui, il en avait fallu du nef pour surmonter cette épreuve...

Les cinq frères sortirent enfin de leur torpeur et se regardèrent tour à tour, choqués et tristes... En réalité, ils n'avaient jamais oublié. Ils avaient juste enfoui ce souvenir au plus profond de leur être pour ne plus avoir à le supporter.

En tout cas maintenant ils avaient eu la réponse à leur question.

Et le soir venu, quand Jyushimatsu passa le pas de la porte en chantonnant à tue-tête son habituel slogant de motivation, personne ne fut plus heureux de l'entendre.


End file.
